A Midsummer's Night
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall and Jo are star gazing and musing about their lives. ONESHOT. Before Big Time Breakup.


**Hey guys HAPPY NEW YEARS! This is my first BTR fanfic, so please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one :(**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **********Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **********Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! ********

********...********

On a warm July night in the not-so-far-away world of Hollywood, two lone figures propped themselves up on one of the many rolling hills in the Palmwoods' Park. The stars twinkled as if trying to communicate with the patient people who took the time to muse about their beauty. The blanket soft grass provided an artificial blanket for their enjoyment because that and the beautiful night sky made for an amazing experience.

The blonde-haired boy lay peacefully in the company with his lovely girlfriend. Her head was propped atop his chest and she lay perpendicular to him. She seemed content on staying in place and they stared soundly at the pallet of stars above. He ran his hands through her long blonde hair just for the satisfaction of calling her his. The silky strands twirled through his fingers majestically, pleasing both young persons. His other hand was occupied with her small hand, stroking it with his thumb, bringing him at peace. Their toes wiggled freely in the grass and it tickled their bare legs and shoulders when they shifted ever so slightly. Their clothes hung loosely over their sweaty bodies. His plaid short-sleeve shirt was matted to his back, along with his white v-neck. His kaki's only stuck to the back of his legs if he stayed dormant for a long period of time. As for his companion, her short-sleeve shirt stuck to her back and her jean shorts stuck ever-so-slightly to the backs of her legs. They lay there without a care in the world. In fact, they didn't do much like this because of either his busy music recordings and concerts or her hectic recordings for 'New Town High'. When they did have the time, it usually consisted of spending time with each other.

He let out a content sigh, moving his hands behind his head. She shifted to her side, so she could watch him instead. He glanced over at her and smiled.

_This is how it's supposed to be._ No hectic schedules, no yelling bosses, and no kissing scenes with Jett Stetson. The guy has a huge ego the size of Texas and at first he feared he had lost Jo. But after Rocktober, he relaxed a bit. They were fine after that, even though the whole ' Llama / Red Carpet Date' fiasco caused some trouble. He lost track of how many times he'd watched that video.

"Hey. Wacha think'n 'bout?" Jo asked quietly, bringing him out of his reverie.

He chuckled, "Nothn'."

"The stars are so pretty tonight." she said averting her eyes back to the night sky.

"Yeah." He sighed "You know I love you, right?" He said nonchalantly. He gazed at her with an easy smile plastered on his face.

"Of course! What would you do without me?" she teased playfully.

"Hmm...Probably playing hockey or stuck inside listening to Logan drone on and on about being a doctor." He laughed.

"Yeah..." She laughed along with him.

"What about you?" he moved his legs to playfully nudge her.

"I love you too, but didn't you already know that?" She asked with a giggle.

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant, but..." he leaned over (a very difficult task when a girl is laying on top of you) and pecked her cheek.

When he lay back down, she resumed her previous position. "Hmm...I don't know. I'd probably be...I actually don't know. I don't think I'd be dating Jett," He shuddered at the reference, "but maybe I'd be dating Carlos or James because they could've pursued me like you did!" She laughed at the memory.

"Yeah that was one of the weirdest times I've asked a girl out."

"The 'what ifs' are crazy, 'cuz I don't know what I'd do without you." She confessed.

He shifted his position to lay parallel to her. This allowed for him to talk to her more easily. Plus, the moonlight reflection off her face, really made her eyes pop.

"Well you know sooner or later, you're going to get this amazing opportunity and have to leave (FOR 3 YEARS!). What then?" He asked laying his head on his hand, watching her with anticipation.

"I don't know." she said quietly. "Wait! Why do _I _get asked all the deep personal questions? Huh? What would _you_ do?" She replied fiercely.

He chuckled, laying flat on his back. "I would make sure I had an international phone plan so I could call you every night."

"Seriously!" She whined.

"I _am_ serious! I wouldn't want to hold you back from an amazing opportunity." He paused, and scooted behind her and sat up. He looked directly into her brown eyes and she into his and a silent agreement passed between them: they'd always love each other, even if they were separated or even found someone else. He smiled and moved a stray strand of her golden hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Okay." He said looking at his phone. "It's already 10:00 and your dad will kill me if I ever brought you home late." He offered her his hand, which she graciously took and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I hope that never happens (**A/N:**WINKWINK)." She said as he imagined her father sending out search and rescue helicopters to find her.

They walked along the deserted pool deck and heard noises as they neared the front lobby. As they approached the sofas, they saw Logan and Camille engaged in an epic game of Jenga. They were jumping up and down each time they were able to successfully advance on. Kendall and Jo laughed so hard, they needed to lean on the other for support. Then they heard an avalanche of blocks.

They looked up and saw Logan with a victorious look and an all knowing smile on his face. He folded his arms and said, "I told you I'd win. I win! I win! I win!" He gloated like Kendall would in that situation. She didn't flip out like they had expected. Rather, she smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

They smiled, but left before it escalated into what they called _Lovey Dovey Mode_. Things could get out of hand and they knew from experience.

After, they'd reached Jo's apartment, he faced her, with a broad smile. His green eyes sparkled.

"I had a great night, Kendall." She said sweetly.

"I know, the stars were beautiful tonight. But not as beautiful as you." He smirked.

"I _am_ breathtaking aren't I?" She joked. "But thank you, really."

"Same time tomorrow?" He arched his bushy brows, getting a giggle out of her.

She nodded and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her torso, Kendall didn't want to let her go, but after a few moments, someone cleared their throat.

"Thank you for...uh bringing her home and almost swallowing her." Jo blushed. "You may leave now." Her father stood in front of them, ready to have her back in his territory.

"G'night love." He whispered into her ear and hugged her one last time before she had to tear herself away from him.

He began to walk away, but turned back to see Jo walking out into the hallway calling his name.

"I forgot something." was all she said.

She leaned over and lightly kissed him. "Our goodbye or I guess good night kiss." She ran back to the door, but Kendall pulled her back.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Love you too."

**...**

**Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **********Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **********Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! **Big Time Rush! ********

********...********

********Tell me what you think! Please reveiw!********


End file.
